


Księżniczka na zimnych płomieniach

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Creepy, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywna wersja wydarzeń z s5e9. Shireen nie ginie na stosie... co nie znaczy, że nie ginie w ogóle.</p>
<p>Po tym odcinku naprawdę chciałam sobie napisać bajkę na pociechę, coś ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Okazało się, że tak nie umiem, nie w tym uniwersum. Wyszło mi coś, co przypomina straszne historie Starej Niani, ale mocno doprawione r'hlloryzmem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Księżniczka na zimnych płomieniach

W dalekiej krainie, gdzie zimy trwają całymi latami, żył pewien król, który wyruszył na wojnę z groźnym przeciwnikiem. Wrogi wódz miał silne wojsko, a w dodatku chroniły go mury potężnej twierdzy. Królewskie zastępy były mniej liczne, król miał jednak w swej świcie magiczkę, kapłankę Pana Światła. I rzekła czarownica do króla:  
\- Jeżeli będziesz gotów na największe poświęcenie, jeżeli złożysz swoją córkę w ofierze Panu Światła, on da ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.  
Na co król odparł:  
\- Tym, czego potrzebuję, jest zwycięstwo, i dopóki mogę je wywalczyć mieczem, nie podniosę ręki na córkę. Jaki król zabiłby swoje jedyne dziecko, jedyną nadzieję dynastii? Wolę sam zginąć.  
Ale czarownica wciąż nastawała na króla, aż usłyszała to księżniczka. Powiedziała wówczas:  
\- Ojcze, jestem gotowa na każdą ofiarę, by ci zapewnić zwycięstwo. Jesteś jedyną nadzieją na sprawiedliwość dla tego królestwa i nie możesz umrzeć.  
I dobrowolnie wstąpiła na stos, ale płomienie nie czyniły jej krzywdy. Nawet jej nie liznęły, nawet nie musnęły szat. Czarownica ze zdumieniem wpatrywała się w ogień, aż wreszcie krzyknęła:  
\- Pan Światła nie chce przyjąć tej ofiary! Pokazał mi inną. Wyślij zwiadowców pod bramę zamku, znajdziesz tam dziewczynę i młodzieńca, którzy uciekli z twierdzy. Dziewczyna będzie twą sojuszniczką, zaś młodzieńca winieneś oddać płomieniom.  
I król zrobił tak, jak powiedziała magiczka. Kazał zdjąć księżniczkę ze stosu i wysłał zwiadowców. Znaleźli oni ludzi, o których mówiła czarownica - prawowitą panią zamku, więzioną dotychczas przez potwora w ludzkiej skórze, i jej towarzysza, krwi królewskiej, ale powszechnie znienawidzonego ze względu na zdradę i zbrodnie, jakich się dopuścił. On również był przedtem więziony na zamku. Dręczono go okrutnie, aż oszalał i pragnął już tylko śmierci. Król kazał oddać młodzieńca płomieniom, i pachołkowie ledwie uskoczyli, tak silny był ogień, który go pożarł. Zaraz odmieniła się pogoda, a obrońcy twierdzy zostali dotknięci szaleństwem i opuścili bezpieczne mury. Wojska królewskie odniosły łatwe zwycięstwo.  
Po bitwie król okazał litość zwykłym żołnierzom, ale dla uzurpatorów, którzy zagarnęli zamek i więzili prawowitą panią, nie miał zmiłowania. Ich także oddał płomieniom, i wszyscy widzieli, że Pan Światła uradował się z tego całopalenia, bo słońce wzeszło nad zamkiem i mimo zimy zrobiło się ciepło jak wiosną. Król wszedł z całą świtą na dziedziniec. Wówczas prawowita pani zamku rzekła:  
\- Pokonałeś i zabiłeś potwora, który mnie dręczył. Od tej chwili jestem twoją lenniczką i wszystko, co mam, do ciebie należy.  
Odparł król:  
\- Wezmę tyle zapasów, ile możesz udzielić, na wyżywienie mojego wojska, i tylu zbrojnych, ilu możesz wystawić, i zostawię swoją córkę pod twoją opieką.  
Pani chętnie przystała na te warunki. Król wnet wyruszył na dalszą wojnę, a księżniczka zamieszkała w zamku, i jego pani była dla niej siostrą, jakiej córka królewska nigdy nie miała. Żyły razem szczęśliwie, ale niedługo. Z dalekich lodowych krain przyszli Biali Wędrowcy, nienawidzący wszystkiego, co żyje i ma w żyłach czerwoną krew. Znaleźli sposób, by zniszczyć magię, która chroniła krainę człowieka. Zabijali wszystkich ludzi, jakich napotkali, i włączali ich do swej trupiej armii. Wówczas król był gotów na każdą ofiarę, by ratować królestwo, ale było już za późno, i jego córki nie było przy nim. Gdy znów ją ujrzał, w jej oczach świecił błękitny ogień, a ona sama miała w ręku broń. Na ten widok króla poraziła żałoba. Księżniczka zabiła ojca, zgodnie z wolą Białych, gdyż on nie był w stanie podnieść na nią ręki.


End file.
